


Schoolgirl Fantasy

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Multi, School Uniforms, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hermione is cleaning out the attic, she finds a reminder of her time at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Charlie has a surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolgirl Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005

Hermione finally finished organizing the next to last box of miscellaneous items. When she had decided to go through the boxes in the attic, many of which hadn’t been opened since she’d moved in with Charlie and Bill nearly two years ago, she‘d not expected it to take so long. Well, she’d moved in with Charlie in terms of _moving in_ but Bill was their roommate whenever he happened to be in town. It was a good arrangement, actually. He helped pay the bills and was always wonderful company while in London, but it was usually just her and Charlie.

Or it had been until recently. The last six months, Bill had been spending far less time traveling for Gringotts and more time at their flat. While, normally, this would have been a welcome change, it had ended up leaving her frustrated and confused. She’d been involved with Charlie for four years, since they’d started flirting at Ron’s twenty-second birthday party and ended up spending the night together. She loved him. He was sexy, wicked, caring, made her feel attractive and gorgeous despite just being rather bookish and average, and had a reckless streak that excited her. Sex was wonderful and they actually had quite a lot to talk about so it was rather perfect.

Then Bill had to go and completely upset her orderly existence. Bill was sexy and daring, too. He was brilliant, and they could talk for hours about subjects most people found boring or didn’t know anything about. She loved Charlie, she really did, a pain in her heart and a tightening in her stomach just imagining _not_ being with him. But, well, she fancied Bill. She’d tried to stop it, telling herself that she was twenty-seven years old, involved with a man that treated her like the sexiest woman in the world and loved her dearly, and that she should not get a silly crush on her boyfriend’s older brother. 

Unfortunately, the voice in her head had been no match for the lust in her body every time she looked at Bill. Watching his hands, wishing they were on her body, having the most depraved thoughts of selfishly having them both all to herself, and now she felt horribly guilty for even thinking about shagging Bill when she loved Charlie. She’d stopped spending her free time at home, needing to distance herself from the man tempting her to forget she was in love and snog him senseless. 

Really, it wasn’t entirely her own fault. He flirted like mad! Had, in fact, since shortly after she and Charlie had become serious and moved in together. She’d feel his eyes on her, watching her and Charlie, and when she’d look at him, he’d give her a confusing smile before looking away as if nothing had happened. A part of her found it arousing, the knowledge that someone like Bill actually looked at her with desire in his eyes. The other part of her, the sane and logical part, felt as if she was betraying Charlie even _thinking_ about Bill. 

The reason she was now upstairs in the stifling attic going through old boxes was because Bill was in town again and Charlie had to work. He was at the preserve all week and would be getting home today, in fact. During the past week, she had reorganized her books, cleaned their bedroom, and was now finishing up the attic. One more box to go. Opening it, a nostalgic smile crossed her face as she was greeted with mementos from her years at Hogwarts.

Her first copy of “Hogwarts: A History”, kept even after getting a less used copy for her library when this one began to fall apart. Notes from her Arithmancy class. A parchment with instructions for a fifth-year potion. Various other scraps of parchment and notes. She laughed softly as she removed the final thing in the box: her old uniform. She’d forgotten she still had it, the pleated skirt and blouse still in excellent condition from storage. Running a finger along the scratchy material of her skirt, she impulsively stood up and began undressing.

It had been nearly ten years since she’d worn this uniform, her body much more round and full than it had been back then. She wasn’t plump by any means, but her hips and stomach were more fleshy as she got older. The bloody thing probably wouldn’t even fit, she decided, but she wanted to try. Her shirt and trousers soon were tossed over the box she’d just sorted, her knickers and brassiere damp from the heat in the attic and sticking to her body in a very unattractive way. 

She started to pull the skirt on when she heard a noise behind her. Turning, her arms automatically moving to cover her chest, a large smile spread over her lips. “Charlie! You’re back early,” she said in delight. Forgetting her old uniform, she walked towards him, stopping when he held up his hand. 

“Bloody hell, ‘mione,” he said gruffly, the only person she _ever_ allowed to get away with that wretched shortening of her name, “that’s fucking hot.”

“What?” she asked softly, not sure if it he meant the attic, because it was rather warm despite the cooling charm she’d cast, or if he was delusional. She knew she looked like a messy, unkempt woman, with sticky from heat undergarments and her hair was in disarray and she was certain she had dust on her in some embarrassing place or another. 

“Uniform,” he said with a lick of his lips. His eyes met hers and he smiled wickedly. “Wanna see it on you, baby, so I can take it off. Never saw you in it before, you were too young and I shouldn’t have been looking but, fuck, I thought about it. Ron’s bratty little friend with the big eyes and bushy hair, such a demanding little thing. Used to wank thinking about spanking your pert little bum until you were begging me to fuck you hard and fast.”

“Charlie.” She wasn’t sure why she’d said his name, but she had to because his words were heating her up in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature in the attic. He had the innate ability to make the most vulgar things sound arousing and sexy, a gift that never failed to leave her wet and desperate. 

He grinned, his fingers pushing sweaty red hair off his forehead before he leaned against a roof support. She watched the muscles in his arm flex, her attention lingering on the vivid colors of the tattoo, one of four, that wrapped around his bicep, noticing the sweat and dirt that still covered him, proof of his hard day at work and the fact he’d been in such a hurry to get home, to her, that he’d not bothered cleaning up first. 

“Hermione,” he said her name with a trace of amusement, his hands unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the ground. He unfastened his trousers, keeping them low on his hips, his hand removing his cock and letting her watch as he started to get hard. Lowering his voice into the husky timber that did things to her that really ought to be illegal, he said, “Dress for me, baby.”

Forgetting that they were in the dusty and hot attic, forgetting that she probably wouldn’t even fit into the old uniform, forgetting anything except the look of lust that was burning in his blue-green eyes, she slowly pulled the gray skirt up her legs, past her hips and over her arse. Sucking in a breath, she managed to get it fastened, making a vow to start exercising so she could fit into it without having to practically stop breathing. Her fingers slid over her stomach, her thumb catching a drop of sweat that she spread over her skin before she unfastened the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts. They weren’t large by any means, but they fit well in his palms and she was rather pleased with their size. 

“Fucking love your tits,” he purred, licking his lips in a way that had her thinking about his tongue on her nipples, his lips wrapped around them as he sucked and teased. “Gonna fuck you so hard, ‘mione. Gonna rip those skimpy knickers off your pretty little cunt and sink balls deep into you over and over until you’re exploding around my cock. Now finish getting dressed.”

“You’re evil,” she whispered breathlessly, her nipples hard and the knickers in question soaked with pre-release. Picking up the blouse, she put it on, buttoning it slowly, deliberately teasing him in the way his words teased her. She left the top buttons unfastened, her bare breasts pressing against the thin material, nipples hard and visible. Last was the tie, burgundy and gold, her hands deftly fastening it as her eyes remained on him. 

“Damn,” he hissed as his eyes hungrily swept over her. “Should have done this before; so fucking hot. Tell me, little girl, what have you been doing while I was away at work?”

Knowing he didn’t mean for her to tell him about her housework, she licked her lips, playing the part. “I’ve been having impure thoughts, Sir. At night, I would lie in our bed, touching my breasts and stroking my cunt, fucking myself with my fingers and wishing it was you between my legs.”

“Cor love,” he cursed as he slowly stroked his cock, his eyes burning with desire. “Take off your knickers and show me what you did. Sit on that box, spread your legs, and let me see your pretty cunt.”

Hermione coyly raised her skirt, her fingers hooking into the waist of her knickers, and she slowly pulled them down, letting them slide down her legs and pool at her feet. Sitting on the nearest box, she cast a quick charm to keep it steady and support her weight. She then obeyed him, spreading her legs and pulling her skirt around her waist. “Did you think about fucking me, Charlie? Did you wank at night and come crying my name?”

“Yes,” he growled softly. “Fuck yourself for me, ‘mione. Tell me what you thought about. Was it just me or did you think about Bill too?”

Her eyes widened at his words, color flooding her cheeks. “Charlie, I didn’t, I would never,” she started to explain, surprised that he knew about her desire for his older brother. 

“Tell me,” he said sharply. “Did you think about him fucking you while I watched? I’ve seen the way he looks at you, baby. Know he wants to fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days. Caught him wanking while moaning your name, know he wants nothing more than to fuck you until you’re squeezing his cock dry. And I know you, baby. Know your eyes watch him with that hungry gleam that gets me so fucking hard. Know you’ve thought about having him in your cunt while I fuck your arse raw. Know you want him to join us. Admit it. Tell me what you want. I love you, ‘mione. I just want the truth.”

“Yes,” she whispered, her eyes looking at the floor. “I’m sorry. I love you so much and I tried not to think about him. I want what you said. I’ve thought about you both, inside me, fucking me. And I know its wrong and you probably hate me now.”

“He doesn’t hate you.”

Her head snapped up at the new voice. Her cheeks were even more red as she hastily pushed her skirt down. “Bill! Oh God.”

“Don’t,” Charlie said, his hands catching hers as she tried to cover herself. “Hermione, love, Bill’s my brother. Don’t mind sharing with him if it makes you happy. Makes me hard thinking about watching him fuck you. When we were younger, he and I shared before, but it never meant anything. Those girls, they weren’t you. You’re our fucking Goddess, ya know? So bloody beautiful and brilliant. I’m not smart like you but Bill is and I know that turns you on. I know you love me, don’t doubt that at all. It’s up to you, baby. If you want him, you can have him.”

“Charlie,” she sighed softly, leaning up and kissing him passionately, letting him know how much she loved him with each stroke of her tongue. When she pulled back, she looked at Bill. “You’re okay with this?”

Bill grinned. “Hermione, I’ve wanted you for years. Can’t believe this oblivious prat saw what a gorgeous woman you’d become before I did, but I’m willing to share.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered as she looked between them, her body heating up at the wicked smiles on their faces. “Sharing is good.”

“Yes, it is,” Charlie purred as he licked her neck. “What do you want, baby? Do you want him to shove that long cock into your cunt while I watch? Do you want his tongue inside you, lapping at that sweet juicy cunt until you’re crying out with pleasure? Do you want him in your arse? Tell me what you want and you can have it.”

“I thought you wanted to watch me play with myself,” she said. “I want to show you what I did while I was gone, while I was thinking of having you both inside me.”

“Okay, baby,” Charlie grinned before kissing her. Looking at Bill, he said, “Kiss her, brother, then we can watch her.”

Bill’s kiss was tentative at first, deepening as she responded. Charlie’s rough palms were squeezing her breasts beneath her shirt, her hands stroking his bare skin, fingers tracing the burns and ink that covered the freckled skin. When Bill released her mouth, she realized the fingers on her upper thigh, the ones teasing her cunt so well, were his. Moaning softly, she leaned back against the box, her eyes glazed with need. 

“You know, I don’t think I want to watch,” Charlie said with a wicked grin she knew all too well. She had little time to react before her tie was pulled from her neck and bound around her wrists, her lover sitting behind her, his legs on either side of hers. His hands pulled up her skirt, lightly stroking her wet cunt. “On your knees, Bill. Taste my girl, _our_ girl.”

“I normally wouldn’t take orders from you, _baby_ brother, but I’ll make an exception this time,” Bill said with a smirk as he pulled his jumper over his head before kneeling on the dusty wooden floor and spreading her legs. He put them over Charlie’s, his hands gripping her arse and pulling her close to the edge of the box. He looked up at her and smiled. “I’m gonna fuck your cunt with my tongue, Hermione, until you’re begging me to thrust my cock into you.”

Before she could reply, his tongue was lazily sliding over her wet lips. Her head fell back against Charlie’s shoulder, her breath coming in small gasps, her hands bound but close to Charlie’s erection, which she traced with her fingers, wishing she could feel, taste, squeeze. “God, so good,” she whispered as Charlie’s lips licked and sucked her neck, the buttons of her old uniform shirt popping off and scattering over the floor as he kneaded her breasts.

“Like having him licking your pretty pussy, don’t you, baby? Is he good with his tongue? Fucking love your tits,” Charlie growled in her ear. His hand moved down to Bill’s head, fingers tangling in his brother’s long hair as he pulled him closer to her. “Fuck her good, big brother. Want her squirming against me, begging for it. Naughty little schoolgirl, wants to get fucked so hard she feels us for days.”

“Tastes like heaven,” Bill remarked as he licked his wet lips, sucking his tongue before moving his head back between her legs. His tongue was thrusting into her, his hands gripping her arse, his forefinger lightly teasing the pucker between her cheeks before sliding inside just a bit. 

She gasped at the intrusion, her hands curling into fists as she struggled against the school tie holding them in place. “Please untie me,” she said as she looked up at Charlie. “Need to touch.”

“Naughty little girls don’t get to touch,” he said with a wink. “Bad girl, spreading your legs and wanting us _so_ desperately. Do you wanna suck my cock? Lick my prick while Bill is fucking you with his face?”

“Please,” she moaned, not even caring what she was asking for. She was so hot, sweat glistening on her body, the scratchy material of her skirt bunched around her stomach, her shirt hanging open to bare her breasts, nipples so fucking hard. 

Charlie moved from behind her, gently lying her back against the sturdy box. He pushed his trousers down, straddling her head, leaning over and resting his palms on the edge of the box and lowering his cock against her face. “Love your mouth, ‘mione. So fucking wet and hot. Take my cock into your throat, baby. Lick me while my brother sucks your cunt dry.”

Hermione began to suck his cock, her arms still pinned beneath her back, her hands flexing, trying to get free to grab hold of his erection. It was difficult sucking him, his body lowering and choking her as she tried to adjust. Finally, they managed to get things worked out, bodies positioned so the three of them set about their tasks. She was pressing against Bill, needing more, wanting his cock inside her as she came. Her head fell over the side of the box, mouth open wide, jaw starting to get sore as Charlie fucked her mouth and throat, her tongue licking, lips sucking, and she delicately scraped her teeth on the underside of his cock in the way that caused him to growl deep in his throat. 

“Gotta fuck her,” Bill muttered as he raised his head. Charlie pulled out of her mouth, his fingers wrapping around his wet length as he nodded at Bill. She cried out when a long cock suddenly thrust deep into her with one plunge forward. Large hands held her back as she was pulled forward off the box, straddling Bill on the dusty attic floor. Her knees hit the wood, and she could swear she felt a splinter but she didn’t care because oymygoditfeltsogood, her body raising and lowering as she rode his cock.

Charlie’s tongue ran along the crack of her arse, burrowing inside, lapping at the tight pucker of muscles before thrusting into her. The tie around her hands was removed, her hands immediately moving to rest flat on Bill’s chest, fingernails scratching his freckled skin as she leaned forward, letting Charlie have better access to her arse. 

“Gonna fill you up, baby,” he whispered against her ear when his tongue slid out of her arse. “Gonna fuck you so hard. This is what you wanted, isn’t it, ‘mione? Bill in your cunt and me in your arse, fucking you like the naughty little minx we know you are, such a wicked little girl.”

“Stop talking and fuck me,” she growled as she looked over her shoulder at him, her hair falling across Bill’s face as he leaned up to suck and bite her nipples, his hands gripping her hips and dragging her against his cock with force, grinding against her as he bucked beneath her. 

“Anything for you, love,” Charlie said before blowing her a kiss. He rubbed the head of his cock against her arse, teasing her until she was cursing him, then he slowly began to slide inside. Bill stopped moving, his cock buried deep inside her cunt as he waited for Charlie. 

“Fuck,” Hermione hissed as he made shallow strokes, her muscles clenching, trying to keep him out even as she pressed back to take him further inside. “Charlie, God, fucking love you. Please, more. Need to come.”

“So fucking tight, baby,” Charlie moaned. “Gonna make you come so hard. Want you to flood Bill’s cock with your come, gonna lick you clean when he’s finished drenching that pretty little cunt.”

“So beautiful,” Bill groaned from beneath her, his eyes on her and Charlie. He began to move again, both of them moving, and Hermione was in between, lost in sensations and pleasure. She came hard, crying out as her release slammed into her, body tensing before exploding. They kept moving inside her, Charlie grunting before pulling out, his seed splashing on her back, getting into her hair, his tongue licking her back clean as he guided her trembling body up and down on Bill’s cock. 

“Come for us, big brother. Fill her up with your seed. I want it dripping from her cunt. Let her know how desperate you were to have her, how you wanked at night while listening to us shag, how you stopped traveling so you could be here watching her, wanting her. Scream her name.”

“Fucking hell, Charlie. God, Hermione, wanted this so bad, so long,” Bill cursed as he arched up into her, crying out her name as he came, his cock deep in her cunt as he found release. 

Afterwards, she was sticky, hot, sore, and sated. Charlie gently lifted her off Bill, his strong arms holding her as she gasped for breath. He placed gentle kisses all over her face as he carried her out of the attic and down the stairs to their bedroom. She sighed when she felt the comfortable bed beneath her. He was lying on his side beside her, a smug smile on his face. 

“That was pretty fucking amazing,” he declared with a smirk. Looking up at the door, he rolled his eyes. “Bill, you just fucked her rotten. No need to be shy now, mate. Come lie down and worship our girl like she deserves.”

“Can’t move,” Hermione declared in a satisfied voice. “Need a shower. I smell awful.”

“You smell like sex,” Bill drawled as he crawled up the bed, his hand slowly moving over her legs, touching her as if she was some rare artifact he’d discovered in Egypt instead of a stinky, sweaty woman with messy hair, dust on her face, and a splinter in her knee, wearing a skirt that was cutting off her breathing and a ripped shirt. His eyes caught hers and he smiled tenderly. “I love it.”

“You’re both crazy,” she declared softly. “Weasleys are insane. That’s the only conclusion I’ve been able to reach. Quit making me blush, damn it!”

“I love watching you blush,” Charlie said with an affectionate smile. “Your body turns that gorgeous shade of pink and you look so shy and, fuck, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said before kissing him. Looking at Bill, she smiled shyly, not able to say she loved him, yet. 

“I know,” Bill smiled before kissing her softly. “Give it time, ‘mione. I’m not going anywhere.”

"You know,” Charlie suddenly smiled wickedly as he played with her shirt. “I do believe I said something about removing this naughty uniform and watching you fuck your pretty little cunt, baby.”

Hermione laughed, ruffling his hair before declaring primly, “Yes, you did, Mister Weasley,” before lying back, her eyes moving from one to the other, her lips curving into a very satisfied smile. 

The End


End file.
